


Yours

by e_addi



Series: You're Mine [Pirate AU] [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: Being kidnapped by pirates had never been on your agenda. You didn't want to be here. You didn't want to accept the albino looking at you with heated eyes. But Ranmaru was a pirate. And he didn't mindmaking you want him.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly head the warning in the tags! This is actually pretty tame compare to what I wrote for FFXV lol 
> 
> It's good to be back to writing!

You struggled to open your eyes, an aching pain throbbed at your temple, throat and shoulders. You groan, trying to move but found resistance. Blearily, you tried to concentrate on the blurry scene that greeted you. The first thing you noticed was the wood, which confused you because you were fairly certain your home was made out of stone. The second thing you noticed was the sparse furnishing in the room and the soft texture of whatever you were laying on. 

The third and most alarming thing you noticed was that your arms and legs were bound painfully with ropes. 

Your breathing quickened as blood rushed through your body, waking you up as your vision sharpened and darted around the room. You notice the slow rocking that meant you were on a boat and that you were in a room you weren't familiar with. You tried to move, but with your limbs bound, there was only so much you could do. 

You laid back down on what you recognized now to be a bed, taking deep breaths to calm yourself and try to remember how you got into this situation. The last thing you could remember was washing up from a hard day of work and falling asleep…

And then there was smoke and _fire and_ _screams_.

You winced as your headache throbbed as you remembered what had happened. Pirates had invaded the small port town you lived in, setting fire everywhere and you had barely been awake enough to run before they caught you. By then, you had inhaled too much smoke and had passed out just as those pirates had grabbed hold of you.

And then you had woken up here, with a burning in your throat and a throbbing in your head with your arms so tightly bound behind your back, it hurt to move. 

The sound of the door opening distracted you from your thoughts as panic filled you again. A man, tall and dressed like the pirates who kidnapped you entered the room. The only difference was the ornaments hanging from his hair and the eye patch over his left eye. He stopped short at the sight of you and sighed in exasperation, glaring behind him. You heard cheerful laughter ring out before it was abruptly cut off by the man slamming the door close. 

The white haired man looked irritated as he stared at you and fear began to fill you as his visible eye ran down your body. You muffled a scream as he approached you and you tried to move away, panic rushing through you.

He stopped, looking even more irritated. “Stop it. I'm just going to untie your legs.” 

You paused in your struggles, looking up at him in disbelief. Were you supposed to  _ trust _ him? After he had kidnapped you?! You continued to struggle to get away, but you could barely move without pulling something and he had no such restrictions on him. 

He was kneeling on the bed and reaching for your legs faster than you could get away. As soon as his fingers touched the skin of your leg, you shut your eyes, not wanting to see what he was going to do to you. You felt his hand circle your legs, bringing you closer and onto your back as he lifted them to up closer to his face. When you felt nothing but his hands holding your legs up and fiddling with the rope around your ankles, you slowly opened your eyes. 

The pirate holding you didn't look like he wanted to do anything but get you out of those ropes, though he did look like he was slowly growing irritated with it. You took this time to actually pay attention to your kidnapper. He was… handsome. In an unconventional rugged way. He was clean shaven but the way his hair was ruffled and his dressing and the tattoos on his arms made it look like he was constantly ruffled, never truly pristine but never truly messy either. 

“What's your name?” He asked you suddenly, his eye not turning away from the rope around your ankles. 

You hesitated but gave your name anyway. He hummed in acknowledgement and you waited for him to tell you his name but he didn't. You didn't really want to ask for it but you also didn't know what to call him. Gulping down your fear you slowly asked for his name.

The man paused in his efforts with your restraints to look at you, a hint of amusement relaxing his shoulders and seeping into his eye. 

“Ranmaru.” He gave before turning back to your restraints with a click of his tongue. He muttered something about 'Reiji’ and 'overboard’ before he reached behind him.

Your eyes widened at the sight of a dagger and your feet instinctively tried to pull away. But Ranmaru had a tight grip on them and he gave you a warning look.

“Don't move,” 

Briefly, you wondered if the man ever thought about how you felt when he said these things. Obviously, with her nerves as high strung as they were, you weren't going to just sit still and let him do whatever he wanted. So when the blade came down, you jerked your legs on reflex.

Immediately pain shot through your leg and you could hazily hear Ranmaru curse as he dropped the dagger. You whimpered in pain as he held your unrestrained legs by your ankles with both hands. 

“Fuck, I told you not to move, you dumbass!” He hissed bringing your injured leg up to his line of sight. He frowned at the wound. It was a shallow wound for him but he figured for a delicate little civilian, it probably hurt more than just a bit. 

And it did. You whimpered, your eyes closing on reflex as his breath blew on the open wound. There was a slow throb going up your injured leg and shooting painful signals up to your brain and you could do nothing but whine with each throb.

“Stop whining, it's just a flesh wound.” you heard him grouch and you wanted to snarl at him. You weren't a damn pirate, you weren't  _ used _ to being in this kind of pain. But then you felt something wet licking at your wound and you hissed at the sting. 

“What are you-?!” You hissed out, cracking an eye open to see. You felt heat spread across your cheeks as you realized Ranmaru was  _ licking  _ at your wounds. The appendage was hot and wet against your skin you couldn’t help the shiver of  _ something _ that was most definitely  _ not _ fear run through your nerves. “Stop it!”

“Tch, I could just leave you bleeding, you know.” Ranmaru scoffed as he pulled away. The wound still stung but it was no longer bleeding. “Such a troublesome woman.”

“I didn’t ask to get kidnapped!” You snapped and flinched when he shot a glare of annoyance at you. You bit your trembling lips, trying to fight down the fear crawling up your spine and looked down to avoid looking into that cold. You didn’t ask for this. You just wanted to go the fuck  _ home _ .

“You seem spirited for a captive,” He intoned and you stiffened as he came closer. You saw his hand rest on the bed right beside your bottom, his thumb barely brushing against the fabric of your nightgown. His body leaned closer until you were face to shoulder and his own head came to a stop right above your shoulder, his hair tickling the sides of your cheek, his breath brushing against your ear. “Are you sure you even understand why you’re here?”

You cowered, shivering in fear as Ranmaru practically caged you against the bed. And with your hands still tied at your back and your legs in his lap, there wasn’t much you could do to get away. You heard him take a deep breath, letting out a pleased hum as his other hand started a trail up your leg, starting from your feet with fingers dancing across your skin as they went higher and higher until they reached the ends of your gown pooled around your upper thighs. 

“Why don’t you take a guess,” he mused as he lowered his lips to place chaste kisses across your shoulders, exposed by the way your nightgown was cut. You felt his lips curl into a smirk at the visible shiver that raked through your body. “About why you’re here.”

You whimpered, tears gathering in your eyes and looked away from him, glaring at the white sheets on the bed. You heard him chuckle and his hand playing with the hem of your nightgown firmly press against your thigh, squeezing lightly before slipping up under the fabric. 

“Stop…” you couldn’t help the whimper that followed as you shut your eyes, shoulders bunching up as shivers of fear overtook you. 

“Hmm? Do you… really want me to stop?” He murmured, his voice low and husky as his hand crept higher and higher, his fingers brushing against the band of your underwear. You shook your head in denial of his words, your body shuddering as dry sobs left your throat. 

“Please…” You choked out, arms straining against your restrains. 

“Oi… If you’re trying to get me to stop… Begging me like that isn’t going to help you,” Ranmaru sighed, his hand on the bed moving to your hip and slipping down to your ass, moving you more onto his lap. “It just makes me want to mess you up more.”

You squirmed against him, face flushing in embarrassment and shame when you felt the hardness against your thigh as he settled you firmly sideways on his lap. Your eyes were glazed in tears, barely able to see through them. The helplessness you felt, the pain in your shoulders and arms a constant reminder that your hands were still tied behind your back. You were entirely at his mercy with how much smaller you were than him, your arms stick thin and restrained. You felt his lips at your ear, tongue darting out to flick at your lobe and capture it between his teeth. A pitched whine left your throat, your body shivering at the stimulation and making you feel like the dirtiest scum on earth for daring to even like the attention he gave you. 

“Haah… Those sounds you make… Let me hear more of them.” Ranmaru groaned into your ear, the hand on your thigh, playing with the band of your underwear moving upwards to your stomach and continued going higher. 

You squealed, in panic - in shock, the sudden warmth of his hand on your bare skin jolting your body into action as your heart started beating a mile a minute. You trashed in his arms, sobs leaving you as you tried to get away. You heard him curse and threaten you as he restrained you but you were too hysteric to listen or care properly. You didn’t ask for this, you didn’t want this, you just wanted to go  _ home! _

Abruptly your body was moved and you found yourself on your front, your face buried into the sheets with Ranmaru’s hand tangled in your hair and pushing it down. His body pinned you down, your legs locked between his as he used his weight to restrain you to the point where you could barely move. Your helplessness under his hands scared you and also sent a thrill through you that made you hate yourself even more. You sobbed into the mattress, face red with shame at your own body reacting this way. 

“I was going to go easy on you but...” he hissed, pressing your head down to the side so he could see your face. His visible eye flashed in lust at the redness spread across your face, the tears flowing down your cheeks, your lips parted as you tried to breath through your sobs. “You just had to react badly, didn’t you.”

He leaned down to your face and through your tears you saw the desire in his eyes that sent fear and anticipation crawling across your nerves. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and you couldn’t help but track it, making him chuckle as he placed a soft, almost gentle kiss to the shell of your ear.

“I’ll make you mine, I’ll make you like it and I’ll make you beg me for  _ more _ .”

With those words a promise, his hand in your hair pulled and you keened as pain from the pull attacked you. He turned your head to your side and his lips were on yours, tongue slipping into your mouth and pushing against your own. You could do nothing but whimper and whine as he assaulted your mouth, slowly drowning out your fear with pleasure as his free hand trailed up and down your side, feeling your body over the rumpled fabric of your nightgown. 

He released your lips only to trail his own down to your jaw, your neck, your shoulders; nipping and biting and licking and leaving bruises on your skin. You gasped when his hands occupied itself with ripping apart your nightgown, uncaring of the fact that it was the only thing you had on you, reaching for your exposed skin instead. An almost desperate whine left your throat as his arm slipped around your waist, his large warm hand caressing your stomach before moving down, leaving a trail of heat across your skin and igniting a another in your belly. His other hand grasped your hip firmly, holding you in place as he explored. 

Whimpers left you as his fingers reached the band of your underwear, teasingly slipping under them making your breath hitch - in anticipation or fear you weren't even sure anymore. He moved slightly, just enough to slip his hand between the bed and your body. His fingers found the viscid cloth covering your sex and you gasped at the sudden rush of electricity that sped through you. 

“Heh? For someone who keeps telling me to stop, your body sure is enjoying this.” He teased and you found yourself flushing at the low husky tone. His fingers rubbed against you and you had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape you. “That won’t do. I want you to let me know how much you enjoy this.”

His other hand came up to your jaw, fingers shoving themselves between your lips, leaving them open. At the same time his fingers between your legs  _ moved,  _ sliding up and down your slit over the cloth and wetting the last piece of fabric covering you. Having left no choice, moans spilled from your throat in droves as Ranmaru continued to tease you, rubbing and pinching  _ just right _ and drawing more and more of the slick from your body. 

“Such a lewd body you have, enjoying this so much,” Ranmaru taunted, his hand going from teasing you to ripping off your underwear completely. You whimpered from feeling the fabric tear off you, the sting from it’s meager resistance nothing compared to the pleasure now addling your mind. 

You arched your back and cried out at the first touch of his heated fingers against your folds. Utter bliss ravaged your mind as he played with your body, fingers repeatedly rubbing against the bundle of nerves between your folds, wetting his fingers along them and raising your temperature without ever having the need to slip inside you. Your arms strained as your body tried to move with his hand, covetous for more. 

“So, do you still want me to stop, Y/N?” He husked into your ear and you curtly realized how his body was pressed against yours. His chest crushed against your arms at your back, his arms around you and keeping you tight against him and your ass against the maddening hardness between his own legs. You strangled out a moan when his fingers finally,  _ slowly _ slipped past your folds. You heard him groan in your ear but all you could focus on was the way your inner muscles clenched against those fingers, wishing so much it was something  _ bigger, harder, pulsing. _

“Ahh, so tight… Is it your first time? Can’t be, huh…?” Ranmaru chuckled as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of you, breath coming out in short pants as he listened to you the strangled sounds of pleasure escaping you. His own body was hot from your own, his dick hard and straining against his normally lose pants. The pressure your body was exerting onto his fingers had him even more excited. “This lewd body of yours knows this kind of pleasure well, right? What a naughty woman you are.”

“P-Please…” You gasped and you didn’t know whether or not you were asking him to stop or for  _ more _ . But your body was wound up tight and the more his fingers slipped and and out of you, the more his thumb brushed and rubbed against the bundle of nerves that sent nothing but the blank whiteness of bliss to your brain, the more you body shuddered and moved as he got faster and faster - you  _ needed _ to come. You  _ needed  _ him to give you release because you  _ couldn’t fucking think  _ with that ball of pressure building and building in the depths of your body. “Ranmaru, please…”

“Fuck.” Ranmaru cursed out, an intense heat and eagerness shooting through him at the sound of his name on your lips. He withdrew his fingers, making you whine and grasped the rope still binding your hands together. He had a far easier time untying them than he did with the ones that had restrained your legs and wasted no time flipping you back onto your back. You yelped in surprise, eyes meeting with his lone silver one and whimpering at the heat and lust you saw for you. He sat back on his knees, discarding his vest and shirt and you bit your lip as he revealed the chiseled chest that had been so firmly pressed against you before. 

He leaned down, the ornaments falling from his hair resting on your collar bone as he claimed your mouth with his. His hands fell on your body, giving your chest a quick squeeze before trailing down to your thighs, grasping you by the back of your knees and pulling them apart as he settled between them. Your body gave a full shudder as he left released your lips and settled your legs over his thighs. You blearily tried to concentrate on the man above you, so broad and big and covering your form with his. The heaviness between his thighs pressing between your own sending tingles of anticipation across every little nerve in your body. 

And then his hands were trailing across your thighs again, his fingers reaching for your clit, rubbing almost furiously and making you keen and arch your back off the bed. Ranmaru watched your face intently as he started fucking you with his fingers again, admiring every single shift of your face. The way your face was all red, your eyes dazed and unfocused, your mouth hanging open as moan after moan slipped away from you. He growled, feeling his own arousal straining almost painfully in his pants now. 

“Damn, you’re really great.” He praises you, smirking at the delightful way your insides clenched against his fingers again. His other hand occupied itself with unbuttoning his pants, a sigh of relief escaping him as the pressure against him let up just so slightly. “Your body, your reactions… It’s really the best. I can’t wait to make you mine.”

A strangled whine left your throat. His words had sent a heat through you that intensified  _ everything _ . Your body twitched and shuddered as her brought you closer and closer to the edge. The ball of pressure in your belly growing and growing, making your thighs shake and your stomach twitch in anticipation. 

You were close, so,  _ so- _

Abruptly, his fingers left you and you groaned in frustration before it melted into a scream when something  _ else _ entered you. Something hot and pulsing and  _ large _ parting your folds, forcing itself into the tight channel of your body. Your body bowed as Ranmaru surged forward and something in you  _ snapped _ . Choked up cries escaped your throat as your body  _ convulsed.  _ Your entire body shuddered and twitched and shuddered as your insides  _ rippled _ around the cock buried and stretching so  _ deep _ inside you. Your mind was nothing but a blanked slate of  _ bliss _ . 

Ranmaru hissed and groaned as you came around him, his own body shuddering as your muscles squeezed and rippled around his dick rapidly. The immediate way your body gripped onto him as if trying to prevent him for entering before finally giving way was  _ addicting _ . You were so tight around him the slightest movement he made had your body clenching around him, as if trying to keep him inside you now that he was there. 

“Fuck, what the  _ hell _ .” He cursed, moving his hips and hissing as your body protested, trying to pull him in again. You moaned brokenly as he thrust shallowly in and out of you, your body still shaking and sensitive from your orgasm. “You feel… fucking  _ great _ . I could fuck you all night.”

“W-Wait,” You whimpered as he slowly started moving faster, your insides so oversensitive you could feel every pulse of his cock, every drag ten times more pleasurable. “P-please wait!”

“No way,” Ranmaru growled, hands gripping onto your thighs and lifting them and your lower body off the bed. The angle allowed him to drive into you deeper,  _ harder _ and it made you moan louder, his name falling from your lips in droves. He watched the way your chest heaved, your neck bared as your head fell back against the bed as he fucked you faster and harder and  _ deeper _ . “With the way you feel around me, your insides pulling me in and squeezing me so tightly... I never want to stop.”

You gasped and moaned as his pace quickened almost brutally, your insides fluttering as you felt that familiar ball of pressure return more quickly, more intense than before. Every stroke of his dick inside you had you seeing stars and the pleasure racing across your body was making your mind hazy and muddled you could barely think beyond how fucking  _ good _ it felt. 

“Y/N…” He called your name and your insides clenched at hearing it fall from his lips with his voice husky and deep from lust and desire. “I want you to scream my name. I want you scream so everyone on this ship knows your  _ mine _ .”

One of his hand left your thigh, letting your leg fall and you could barely find the energy to curl it over his hip. His hand reached down to caress your cheek, drawing your eyes to his face. Your heart skipped, seeing the blistering heat in his gaze. 

“You can do that for me can’t you, Y/N? Give yourself to me and scream so the world knows it.” 

You whimpered at his words, your pleasure addled mind seeing no reason to refuse even if there was a small part of it screaming at you not to. Not to give in, not to accept this just for the maddening ecstasy running through your veins right now. His thumb brushed almost lovingly against your cheek, brushing away the tear tracks there. His hips never stopped moving and the pressure in you never stopped building. 

“Come for me. Come for me and call yourself  _ mine. _ ”

“I’m yours,” You gasped and sobbed at the same time. Your arms raised itself, reaching for him and Ranmaru obliged you, shifting so he could lean down for you to wrap your arms around his neck. The angle changed again as he thrust deep inside you, making you moan as he seemed to stretch you even  _ more _ . “I’m yours, R-Ranmaru! Everything of me is yours!”

“Heh, I like the sound of that,” He commended you, lips curling into a pleased grin. His teeth bit into the skin of your collar he could reach, his hips driving his dick with a single minded determination to make you come around him again. “That’s good. Now…  _ just come.” _

You wondered, very briefly and suddenly if your body had been craving for Ranmaru so badly it obeyed every word he said. But then your orgasm hit you like a freight train and you screamed his name for all to hear as your body spasmed with the force of it. Ranmaru groaned, hips stuttering as the tightness of your body became unbearable for him making him grunt and curse out your name as he buried himself inside you one last time and let go himself.

You half sobbed at the feel of your oversensitive muscled gripping onto the limb inside you so tightly. Feeling him come inside you, his cum filling you and pooling inside you making you shudder and moan. Ranmaru panted heavily, catching his breath after the intense orgasm that had caused his brain to just go blank. Slowly, he raised himself off you, grunting as his dick slipped out of you. He leaned back, admiring the view of you still breathing heavily, your chest rising and falling in rapid spurts, your legs still spread over his thighs, your arms limp at your side. 

You were the very picture of debauched and he was a little proud of how  _ he _ was the one to reduce you to this state. 

Letting out a tired chuckle, he laid back down beside you, tangling your legs together and gathering you in his arms. You were too tired to protest, your body sated and thrumming so pleasantly, your eyes heavy with sleepiness. As he settled you against his chest, you felt his lips brush against your temple before darkness claimed you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr if you ever want to squeal about UtaPri because fuck if I don't wax sexual poetry about Ren or Ran or Reiji sdkajfhaskjdfh I'm [eaddi](eaddi.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> Alternatively, I'm part of a [discord server](https://discord.gg/g2d5sAV) for UtaPri belonging to dokidoki-pepperoni and its fun and cool and please join us and gush with us!


End file.
